


圈养（上）

by MumuStar



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22803052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MumuStar/pseuds/MumuStar
Summary: 《MINHO_珉浩三十日》同人限定活動✴Real Person Slash FOR Changmin x YunhoWARNINGS 脏乱差/异装癖
Relationships: Shim Changmin/Jung Yunho
Kudos: 15





	圈养（上）

**Author's Note:**

> 《MINHO_珉浩三十日》同人限定活動  
> ✴Real Person Slash FOR Changmin x Yunho
> 
> WARNINGS 脏乱差/异装癖

沈昌珉是踏着流言来到郑允浩身边的。

他呆在郑允浩身边时从来没有说过话，有人说他是哑巴，但却听到过他轻声亲昵地叫郑允浩的名字。他留着栗色的波浪长发，身上的裙装随着郑允浩的套装变化，有人说他是女孩，但一米八出头的身高和喉结暴露了他的性别。他永远都是低着头安静倚靠在郑允浩的怀里，有人说他是郑允浩用来泄火的花瓶，但却看到他在郑允浩的命令下亲手把内鬼的脖子拧断。

久而久之，这些疑惑没有人再去深究，只是一遍又一遍告诉行里的新人，安安分分和郑允浩做生意就好，千万不要去碰郑允浩身边的那个漂亮的男孩。

“今晚一定要去吗？”沈昌珉语气里满是不情愿，看到郑允浩身上的西装更是皱眉，“红色那件旗袍上身有点紧。”

“那穿前几天给你买的那条长裙好不好，我去换衣服。”

其实哪一条裙子都无所谓，毕竟在郑允浩眼中沈昌珉穿什么都好看。只不过沈昌珉在搭配上的强迫症郑允浩是领教过的，为了避免接下来几天不必要的冷战，郑允浩还是乖乖进更衣室换上配沈昌珉裙装的套装。

晚上的酒会表面上是金家老爷子和和气气的寿宴，实际上是各路势力暗波汹涌。作为K市最大的军火商，再加上郑家和金家是世交，郑允浩无论如何都推不掉今晚的酒会，为了保险起见，还是把在养伤的沈昌珉也给带来了现场。

郑家靠军火起家，到郑允浩这一辈时正好是事业的黄金时代，市场从传统的东南亚向拉丁美洲扩展，不少人猜测郑允浩会借机把郑家彻底转变为综合性质的黑帮。然而郑允浩死守郑家留下的规矩，在道上始终持着中立地位，黄赌毒一概不碰，最多就是做一些走私洗钱的副业来补贴军火产业。

郑允浩在包间里给金家老爷子敬酒，在门外守着的沈昌珉一刻也不敢放松。前段时间两个人的遇袭在道上掀起不大不小的风浪，沈昌珉身上的枪伤也是拜袭击所赐。对家铁定了心要在K市的军火市场分一杯羹，如今又一同出现在金家老爷子的寿宴上，沈昌珉知道这个消息后庆幸自己没有继续闹小性子，而是跟着郑允浩来了寿宴。

接待完宾客的金希澈大老远就看见了守在门口的沈昌珉，漂亮的女装孩子混在保镖中间毫无违和感，忍不住过去逗一逗郑允浩的小孩。

“从来都是王子保护公主，我还是第一次见公主保护王子的。”

金希澈递了杯草莓汁给沈昌珉，对方只是接过后小声说了句“谢谢希澈哥”，视线依旧没有从人群里离开。

“在我这你还紧张什么？信不过我们保镖？”

说罢，金希澈用力一拳捶在保镖身上，以向沈昌珉证明现场有多安全。保镖职业素养极高，面无表情纹丝不动，反而是沈昌珉一个没忍住差点笑了出来。郑允浩从包间出来的时候看到的就是这样一幕，金希澈揽着沈昌珉的腰不知道在说着什么，整个走廊欢声笑语不亦乐乎。

“又动手动脚？”郑允浩把沈昌珉拉回了自己身边，“回家了，和希澈哥说再见。”

该见的人见了，该说的话也说了，接下来就是打道回府。郑允浩不反感各种应酬和酒会，只是内心的占有欲使然，不喜欢带着自家小孩抛头露面。如果可以，郑允浩甚至希望把沈昌珉关在宅子里当一辈子的金丝雀。

也不是不行……

郑允浩看了一眼沈昌珉，他永远都是这么乖巧，从来不会拒绝自己的要求。就像第一次见面时郑允浩在学校门口接沈昌珉回宅子一样，面对自己的被退学一点反抗和疑惑也没有，乖巧地跟在郑允浩身后上了车。

沈昌珉挽着郑允浩的手，依旧小声地说着“希澈哥再见”。金希澈给的草莓汁到了郑允浩手里，后知后觉的金家当权人意识到自己被喂了满满一口狗粮，怪不得爱喝果汁小孩一直不肯喝，原来是要留着给郑允浩的。

操，原来郑家不仅擅长搞军火，还擅长把狗骗进来杀。

“好得差不多了。”

沈昌珉坐在床尾，抓着郑允浩的脚踝仔细检查了一遍受伤的小腿，伤口愈合得很好，只是避免不了要在小腿上留一条疤。郑允浩看文件看得认真，微微点头表示听见了，拍了拍旁边的枕头示意沈昌珉坐过来。刚刚洗完澡的沈昌珉还带着浴室的热气，苦橙花身体乳的香味撞了郑允浩满怀。

每晚睡前他们几乎都是这个姿势，郑允浩戴着眼镜在床头看着文件，洗完澡的沈昌珉在郑允浩怀里找个舒服的位置躺好，不管文件有多少，总是乖巧窝在郑允浩怀里陪他看完。有时看文件时间晚了，沈昌珉还会像小动物一样蹭一蹭郑允浩的颈窝，悄悄提醒郑允浩不要忙到那么晚，早点休息。

“头发又长了。”

栗色头发柔顺，郑允浩顺着发梢抚上沈昌珉的脸。不知道什么时候郑允浩的金丝边眼镜就被丢在床头柜上，沈昌珉跨坐在郑允浩的身上，难得主动地搂着郑允浩的脖颈更热情地回应这个吻，直到硬物顶在沈昌珉的股缝间，两个人才结束这个吻。

“怎么这么不经撩？”

一声娇嗔把郑允浩撩拨得不行，只是按着沈昌珉的头往自己胯下送。沈昌珉理了理身上碍事的，把碍事的长发捋至耳后，熟练地跪趴在郑允浩的腿间。从郑允浩的角度往下看，沈昌珉睡袍凌乱领口大开，随着俯下身的动作，锁骨和胸肌的景色一览无余。几缕碎发垂在耳侧，沈昌珉索性一手撑在床上，一手把长发抓起固定在脖颈后，在郑允浩的腹肌上亲了几口便咬着内裤的边有些费力地往下拉。弹出的阴茎直挺挺地戳在沈昌珉的脸颊，色气满满的画面配上脸颊的升温，郑允浩坏心眼地握着阴茎在沈昌珉的脸颊蹭了蹭，故意学着沈昌珉的声音问：“昌珉OK？”

“昌珉OK哦。”

上翘的尾音把郑允浩勾得不行，下一秒阴茎就被含进温热的口腔。两个人在这件事上都有着小孩子的脾气，沈昌珉各种撩拨努力吞吐，郑允浩克制住射精的欲望挺着腰抽插，好像在比谁的技巧或者是耐性更厉害一些。郑允浩顾忌着沈昌珉身上的伤不敢乱来，往日份能让小孩哭红眼角的深喉都没有做，只是一边玩着沈昌珉的栗色卷发，一边顺着最后吮吸的动作射满了小孩的口腔。

“哥今天什么情况，”沈昌珉抹去嘴角的一点白浊，含着精液让他的话有些含糊不清，“是不是不行？”

“你这小孩会不会说话？”

郑允浩气得一巴掌拍在沈昌珉屁股上，让人赶紧闭嘴进被窝睡觉。

沈昌珉是沈家斗争带给郑允浩的附赠品。

沈家和郑家的交情还停留在上一辈，到郑允浩这一辈的时候沈家陷入内斗，一个大家族就这么分崩离析。沈家中不同派系都向郑允浩伸出过橄榄枝，但都被郑允浩委婉拒绝，他看中沈家手上走私的线路不是一天两天，鹬蚌相争渔翁得利，就等着沈家什么时候一命呜呼，自己好趁乱拿走那条心仪的线路。

沈昌珉的姐姐就是在这个时候找上郑允浩的。

“我和昌珉一个是女孩，一个是家里最不器重的男孩。我知道郑总一直看重沈家在美洲的走私路线……”

“所以？”

“如果郑总还肯念一点上一辈的交情，昌珉就拜托您了。”

郑允浩努力回忆着沈家的人员构成，确实有沈昌珉这号人存在。沈父偏爱两个儿子人尽皆知，沈家的大部分的权力都在大儿子和二儿子手里。沈昌珉的姐姐和沈昌珉本人在沈家的存在感一直很低，如果不是沈家两个儿子死于内斗，沈昌珉的姐姐主动找上门，郑允浩还真的不记得沈家有这两号人存在。

沈家向来重男轻女，姐姐不得宠在郑允浩的意料之中。按理而言，小儿子不管有没有实权继承，一般都会是家里最得宠的，现在看来沈昌珉的地位有时还不如姐姐。郑允浩想了半天也没有什么头绪，直到看到秘书查到的资料郑允浩才明白。

沈昌珉是同性恋，也是异装癖。

郑允浩本想等生意安排妥当再接沈昌珉回宅子，没想到沈昌珉姐姐的车祸来得突然，沈家各派势力的目光聚焦到了沈昌珉身上。生意人讲究诚信二字，得了好处就跑路的事情郑允浩是干不出来的。眼下沈昌珉是不可能再上学了，郑允浩连忙安排秘书办好沈昌珉的各种手续，把下午的行程给推了亲自去学校接沈昌珉回来。

校门口车辆来来往往，郑允浩一眼就认出路对面几辆沈家的车。他庆幸自己来得及时，不然就只能等着给沈昌珉收尸了。沈昌珉大概是知道了姐姐的安排，出了校门直接走向郑允浩的方向，低头乖乖地叫着“郑先生好”。黑色长裙的下摆垂到小腿肚的位置，栗色的长发整齐盘在脑后。红肿的双眼和胳膊上绑着的白色丝带让郑允浩有些心疼，准备好的话也说得磕磕绊绊，最后只能用一句“节哀顺变”来结尾。

上车后沈昌珉什么也没说，只是低头看着长裙上的蕾丝花边。郑允浩觉得气氛尴尬又不知道该怎么开口，只能盯着车窗外的街景出神。在校门口的时候郑允浩不是没感觉到来往学生不带善意的侧目，他确实是心疼这个刚刚成年的小孩，但也敬佩沈昌珉的勇气。

“你姐姐把你拜托给我，现在开始你就是我们郑家的人了。我就当多了个弟弟，你以后叫我哥就好，”郑允浩想了想，握上沈昌珉紧揪着衣角的手，“在郑家，你可以是公主，也可以是王子，不会有人再对你说三道四了。”

郑允浩觉得自己就像是买了个孩子回家，请老师来给沈昌珉一对一上课，周末有空就带着沈昌珉上街去买衣服，沈昌珉被噩梦惊醒时郑允浩还要笨拙地去哄。在收到沈家人威胁时郑允浩扭头就带着小孩去了靶场，手把手带着沈昌珉打出了人生的第一颗子弹。

“我会尽力保护你，但你自己也要长大。”

郑允浩自己是舍不得训练沈昌珉的，开拳馆的孙浩俊便成了沈昌珉的师父。听着孙浩俊对沈昌珉太弱的吐槽慢慢变成自己打不过沈昌珉的哀怨，郑允浩忽然明白秘书为什么那么沉迷于养成系的手游，尤其是在某个晚上无意中看到沈昌珉的名品腹肌和胸肌，孩子长大的成就感愈发明显。

女装是郑允浩带着沈昌珉出席各种场合的最大理由，不仅能降低对方的警惕性，还能帮郑允浩避免很多不必要的麻烦。沈昌珉向来不喜欢热闹的环境，每次都要郑允浩哄好多次才肯跟人出门，他不是一言不发跟在郑允浩身后，就是乖巧坐在郑允浩的怀里。

最开始时还会有人把沈昌珉真的当作女生，趁郑允浩不在席位时各种为难调戏。沈昌珉担心会影响郑允浩而不敢反击，隐忍的样子看得郑允浩又气又笑，回家路上一边捏着沈昌珉的脸一边耐心地开导委屈的人：“把孙浩俊打趴在地上的劲头去哪了？郑允浩的人怎么可以这么憋屈。”

直到沈昌珉小心翼翼地吻上自己，郑允浩才反应过来自己是说了多暧昧的话。他没推开沈昌珉，按着沈昌珉的头加深了这个吻，两个人的关系就这么稀里糊涂地确认了。

事后郑允浩不是没忏悔过，总觉得是自己诱拐了沈昌珉。每每透露出这样的想法，沈昌珉总是抱着郑允浩说着“我是自愿的哦”“我真的很喜欢哥”之类的话，满眼真挚看得郑允浩心都化了。

郑允浩觉得自己总是没办法拒绝沈昌珉的。

郑允浩又喝醉了，沈昌珉看着烂醉瘫在后座的人叹了口气，和秘书说了声后直接把郑允浩从车库抱回了卧室。还好郑允浩现在醉呼呼的，不然无论如何都是不肯让沈昌珉抱自己的，还是用公主抱这样的姿势。

毕竟在郑允浩眼里，沈昌珉永远都是那个在校门口怯生生地叫自己“郑先生”的小孩。

郑允浩的酒品很好，今日却一反常态，抱着沈昌珉怎么也不肯松手，就连身体体温也有些异常。就像曾经郑允浩无数次把沈昌珉拥在怀里那样，沈昌珉一手安抚着怀里不安分的郑允浩，一手拿着手机要给私人医生打电话。大概是不满于沈昌珉的分心，郑允浩挥手要去抢沈昌珉手里的手机，嘴里喊着的昌多拉也带上了甜腻的撒娇意味。

“哥你发什么疯？”沈昌珉把郑允浩的脸扳向自己，“你到底喝了多少？”

“不舒服……想要昌珉……”

沈昌珉一愣，脑海里第一个闪过的念头让他心情复杂。

郑允浩被下药了。

恨铁不成钢的情绪占据了沈昌珉的整个大脑，嘴上骂着郑允浩怎么可以就这么被人下药了，手上还是诚实地忙活着，不管如何得把郑允浩拖进浴室里给冲个清醒。奈何药效发作的速度要比手上的速度快，沈昌珉刚想起身就被郑允浩给按回床上，要说的话也被郑允浩用吻堵上。

沈昌珉试了好几次也没能把郑允浩给弄清醒一点，反而招致了被下药的人更凶猛的亲吻。蒙着一层薄雾的双眸和过分鲜艳的嘴唇犯规过了头，对自己行为毫不自知的郑允浩扯着沈昌珉浴袍的领口，好像是在对沈昌珉不回应的控诉。炙热的吻顺着沈昌珉的唇角一路向下，落在脖颈处时特地在沈昌珉的喉结处停留，郑允浩用牙齿细细地碾磨着，舌头轻轻挑拨在颤抖的那一点，听到沈昌珉发出难耐的呻吟才肯罢休。

“哥，你想上我？”

郑允浩没有说话，自顾自地扒开沈昌珉睡袍的动作像是他的答案。

“这次不听你的。”

两个人上下换了个位置，沈昌珉费了好些力气才把郑允浩安分压在自己身下。那些郑允浩在沈昌珉身上撒的野，现在都被沈昌珉如数奉还。

沈昌珉一遍又一遍地进入着郑允浩的身体，动作粗暴得仿佛是要了郑允浩的命。被汗水濡湿的长发贴在沈昌珉的脸颊，下一秒就被郑允浩用手指拨开。被下药了的郑允浩对吻沈昌珉这件事异常执着，即使是被顶出了哭腔也要和沈昌珉讨一个缠绵的吻，好像怎么都没法满足似的。曾经仰望着的男人现在躺在自己身下，即使手段不是那么光彩，沈昌珉依旧沉醉在征服所带来的快感之中。

床头郑允浩的手机不停震动着，沈昌珉瞟了一眼，备注是一个眼生的女名。对方锲而不舍，最后以沈昌珉无情将手机关机告终。不知道是郑允浩在外面的哪个床伴，想到这沈昌珉的动作又凶狠了几分。即使是两个人确认了关系，郑允浩在外面的床伴从来没有断过，漂亮的小姑娘一个接着一个地换，从来没有哪个能在郑允浩身边超过一个月。

情侣间暧昧越界的事两个人都做了个便，唯独在做爱这个问题上郑允浩始终没法打开心结。沈昌珉不是没有苦恼过他和郑允浩这样畸形的关系，一个是带着仰望的真心喜欢，一个始终把对方当作没长大的小孩。

你都舍得让我深喉，就不舍得和我上个床？

沈昌珉觉得自己迟早得被不开窍的郑允浩给气死。

不过这些苦恼以后都不会再有了，郑允浩过去有多少个床伴沈昌珉懒得计较，但未来的床伴只能有沈昌珉一个人。

郑允浩送的生日礼物终于摆脱了它压箱底的命运。

平日习惯披着的长发被利落盘在脑后，沈昌珉不忘稍微打个底妆，至少让自己看起来精神一些，不像是一宿没睡的样子。挑衣服的时候沈昌珉犯了难，衣柜里的裙装不方便活动，最后只能从郑允浩的衣柜里拿了几件合身的男款便服。

在车上等着的秘书一眼就认出了沈昌珉手上的砍刀，那是郑允浩两年前特地叮嘱自己按照沈昌珉身材量身定制的。和沈昌珉通电话的时候他还没意识到事情的严重性，现在终于明白沈昌珉是动了真格。

“那个……郑总知道吗？”

“动作快一点，兴许还能在他醒之前回来。”

TBC.


End file.
